Sweet Revenge
by Rage.edit
Summary: Follow up to sweet Torture...but you don't have to read the first one.But if you do you get the Idea.  GSR...SMUT...GRISSOM BEING RESTRAINED BY SARA...the usual. REVEIW I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN!


This Has took forever and I don't know 's the long awaited sequel to sweet torture...you don't have to read that but you can if you want.

If you read this you **must **and I repeat **must review**.  
I'm in the middle of working on a collaboration fic with Ilovejorja and although most of the reviews maybe directed to ILJ we've had more reviews in that one story that I have with all my stories is fucking 12 fucking stories too.  
You may not like me... I understand when you're getting 200-300 sometimes 400 readers when I publish something new and I'm lucky if I get 1 review.  
I don't mind even if you tell me it's a load of crap just review PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOUU!

And I thank Ilovejorja for beta-ing part of this.

Okay warnings:NO CHILDREN...NO FLAMERS...GUNPLAY...SWEET TORTURE...AND SOME STRONG LANGUAGE...OH AND S-M-U-T  
GSR PEOPLE...WHAT ELSE DO I WRITE?

Ladies and gentlemen I present SWEET REVENGE.(If you really want a laugh imagine Greg talking about this in a bar...well it made me)

* * *

SWEET REVENGE

Okay they weren't really into rough sex and they rarely did have rough sex. Sex between G and S was strictly sensual, he worshiped her temple like she was a goddess and she was...a sexual one.  
He knew what they liked and he knew how to please his goddess. He knew where to put his tongue he knew where to touch her and most of all he knew how deep she liked it.  
But that night when she tied him up changed things slightly. It was _her_ fantasy.

He tried his sweet revenge with Sara...tie her up make her his prisoner...but it sort of back fired.  
His plan was wait till she came home, make sure that hank was out the house, leave the door slightly open leave all the lights of and wait till she came through the door.  
Then things went wrong.

Sara pulled up in the drive, seeing the lights off had her worried so she cautiously got out her car, slowly walked to the door.  
The door was slightly open, fearing that her house might have been broken into and her boyfriend might be lying on the floor dead. She pulled out her gun and stepped into the house and was immediately met by arms enveloping her.  
He approached with stealth as he locked one arm around her waist and one around her chest to restrain her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"she struggled and thrashed in Grissom's arms. It was supposed to be a piece of cake. That's where it went wrong.  
Sara's foot crashed into his balls, he felt nauseous as the sickening feeling spread into his gut and he crashed to the ground with a thud.  
"Ha got you ya bastard!" she flipped out her phone and dialled brass's number.  
"Ow...No Sara" Squeaked Grissom rolling around on the floor holding his plumbs, he was sure the pain he was feeling wasn't right...he felt like he was fucking dying!

She recognised that squeak of the man that was rolling around their living room floor.  
"Oh shit gil" She threw down the phone and tried to get him to stand up "what the hell were you doing?" she turned around and in the dim light saw his plan for the night's events.  
A vibrator (hers) lube...the warming kind, silk...the stuff you tie people up with, massage oil and Ice Cream...mint...Grissom's favourite.

"OH You rat...you fuckable rat!" she'd figured the game; Tie Sara up, overload her senses until it was too much, then allow her to go over for one hell blazing climatic ending!  
"Well Rat!"Her voice lowered to a more seductive tone "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight that you won't be able to breathe" His eyes widened and before he could react or move she'd straddled his thighs. All he could do was watch.

Sara retrieved her gun from the floor...Gil didn't see her unload the gun, he thought it was loaded.  
The cold bite of the gun dug into his jaw she leaned closer, her lips inches away from his  
"You trust me Gil?" she said in that husky voice...he couldn't answer, but yes he did trust her with his whole heart. The cool of the metal bit harder...his adrenalin was surging...this was so hot.

"Yes I trust you" she lips claimed his in the deepest kiss he'd ever experienced; so full of heat, passion, lust, romance, anger. It was full of everything. Expertly Sara unbuttoned his red shirt, with her free hand and with the other keeping the gun to Grissom's jaw. His hard cock was digging into her thigh begging to be freed. She noticed and started to rock gently against him causing him to moan.  
Sara's jacket was getting in the way so she flung it off. She popped the buttons on her shirt to reveal her black bra. Then she cleverly got that off leaving her with just her shirt on...but open.

She had all this power over him and he wasn't even resisting he wanted this more than she did. Sara pressed her lips against his throat...licking the skin there "Gil...do you realise how long I've wanted to do this for? It one of my fantasies Gil...me fucking you like this...do you like it too?"she thrust into his groin harder making him scream out with pleasure. They rarely used the f word during sex and now it was just adding to the passion.

"Oh god Sara let me touch you?" he moaned like a man deprived of sex.  
She dropped the gun beside them and grabbed his hand, holding it firmly at the wrist,  
Guiding his hand to her face allowing him to touch her, all while keeping up her clever pace.  
She moved his hand down, over her neck down to her chest tracing the outline of her perfect breasts, tracing the outline of her pert pink nipples. Sara allowed him to pinch them. Their hands moved lower caressing her stomach then slipping into her jeans and under her black panties, his fingers moving across the sensitive bundle of nerves he found there.

She had no choice but to bite her lip and use all of her power she had not to come then. It really was hot...she had the man of her dreams under her...her boss...her lover who was hung like a donkey and said package digging into her thigh. How could that not be hot?

Clothes were in the way...she needed to be skin on skin with him and so did he. Best she could she tore off her jeans and her panties in one shimmying them down her legs making her shoes follow too. Like last time he thought the torture was coming to an end but it was only just beginning.  
Next was his belt...slick and straight down to business, off with no messing. Fly and button with pants down legs following the fate of his belt.

Sara grabbed the bottle of massage oil and poured a few drops directly onto Gil's chest.  
She smoothed the oil over his rising chest, looked deep into his dark eyes. She realised something her tone softened  
"I live for you Gil if anything were to happen to you I-"  
Grissom cut her off by placing a finger to her lips

"Shh...I don't need to hear it...I know" He brought her down and kissed her gently and slow taking the heat up a notch."Now are you going to fuck me?"  
She didn't answer she moved down his neck nipping and sucking when she got to his collarbone and bite down enough to cause bruising. A Scream of both pleasure and pain came from Grissom neither had heard before.

She moved down to his nearly nine inch problem, traced her tongue along that ridge that set his toes tingling and his balls tightening. She continued to suck and tease, nip and play until he was begging for mercy.  
"NO...SARA...NO MORE...FUCK ME! DON'T TEASE ME" Never in her days had she ever made a man scream like that, beg for mercy, beg to be fucked.  
It was the biggest power trip she'd ever experienced .Fuck the casinos, Fuck the alcohol and the drugs. She felt higher than The Burj Fucking Khalifa. Waiting this long do 'this' to this one man was better than any drug ever created.

She gripped him something fierce; sinking down on him so hard it took the wind out the both of them.  
Every fibre in his body tensed as she started to ride him hard. Every movement would cause his jaw to tense, he was trying everything in his power to hold on and draw out this sweet torture.  
She rode him fast and hard, so hard he could see stars and he was struggling for breath.  
But she was still teasing him, every time he'd get close she'd slow down and squeeze. She kept him on the edge for what felt like hours. He felt like Sara, he realised what he'd been doing since she came to Vegas. Teasing her, stringing her along.

"Sara, honey...I'm sorry" he had tears in his eyes with the realisation that he'd hurt the thing he loves most.  
She looked at him kissed him and allowed them to go over, for yes, one hell blazing, hell raising climatic ending. One that seemed as though it lasted forever. When they'd stopped shaking, recovered their breaths they moved to the bed. Cuddling one another, whispering words of love and comfort and this time they made sweet love and most of all Grissom vowed he'd never hurt Sara again.  
And Once again the tourture had ended...for now.

TO BE CONTINUED...MAYBE?

* * *

Once again review PLEASE  
SEQUEL?


End file.
